How Deep the Knife Is
by Sword of Dragon Fire
Summary: Based on ROTOQ--Riff Raff has just killed Magenta and muses about their relationship. (My first Rocky Horror fiction) Finnished.


Disclaimer- I don't own the picture show. (If I did there'd be more elbow sex.) Also, I don't own Riff Raff or Magenta (If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction.) or Revenge of the Old Queen (If I did I'd say I owned it.). Woo- hoo!! My first Rocky Horror fan fiction!! Even if there's so many of Riff/Magenta pre-ROTOQ stories out there, I felt I needed to add to the numbers. I may write something a bit different next time. This one is just a test run.  
  
She was dead. I dropped the laser in my hand and heard the evil thing crash to the floor in shock that I actually did it. My most beautiful sister was dead and her blood was forever on my hands- never to be washed off.  
  
She had it coming; I told myself bitterly, how could she have been so unfaithful and not think of the price for her actions? I loved her; I did everything for her. I was her faithful slave and she had me warped around her finger. Didn't she see my devotion? My love for her?  
  
She lied on the floor almost like she was sleeping...she was sleeping. I walked to her side as she slept soundly and sat beside her. I creased her smooth, ivory skin trying not to wake her up. I kissed her gently on cheek-she did not stir. This worried me for a moment. Then I remembered what happened. What she did to me, to us.  
  
That ungrateful bitch, did she think it was funny to sleep with that scum? She could laugh behind my back no more. I loved her! I loved her so much it pained me. I thought she knew that, I thought she had more dignity then to do what she did.  
  
I thought she loved me. What happened my lovely sister? Where you bored with me or did it amuse you in some sick way to see me in so much pain? Her last moments of life danced before me. She denied everything, telling me to not believe what he told me. She said those three vial words. She mentioned that emotion that was killing me inside. That horrid thing that plagues me to this day- "I love you," she said dropping her mask of coldness to let me see emotion.  
  
This drove the knife deeper into me, it tore me apart; I had to end it. I couldn't live with the pain. I killed her, and she is the only one I have ever killed that will haunt me. I still see her when I close my eyes. I still hear her laugh when I sit alone. I still feel her next to me when I lye in bed- alone for the first time in years. I can still hear her last words.  
  
Her dead half-open eyes starred at me. Judging me, damning me. I closed mine so she could leave me in the torment I created. I asked myself again- why? After all we'd been through. After all those years, all those nights together, how could she have done this?  
  
Memories unfolded themselves to me, each one more poisonous then the last. When we where young-I would watched her brush her hair, she almost seemed to tease me while she did this. She didn't know why did this but she thought it was cute to have her younger brother watch over her back then. If only she knew how long I had loved her more then as sibling. How many years I had watched her in the shadows before she finally took me into her arms. I worshipped her then as I still do now- my fallen goddess.  
  
Ever since we came home our relationship became public. Much to our surprise, it was met with mixed feelings- we were so certain no one would even care. Some where unsure about our bond and others wondered if someone like Magenta could be so true to someone like me. Stories sprung up about how we 'began'. Some said that I was slightly insane and I lusted after my weaker, younger sister. Weak was not something to call my sister if either of us was weak it was I. I couldn't control myself at times when I was with her. When we became older that was a something that excited her, she admitted that to me one night years ago.  
  
Others said we were born into servitude. What a laugh; our parents may not have been the royal family but we weren't poor. When we were working on the mission on Earth, I was an engineering scientist and she an advisor, not slaves. We where only servants before he died, when I was demoted a few days prior to his death. I killed Frank for both of us, for what was left of my sanity and for her. For Magenta, a dark rose trying to endure the harsh reality of the earth sun when she needed the moon of our home to nourish her.  
  
Did you think I took pleasure out of killing you my dear? Part of me died with you. If only you knew how deep the knife is in my heart because of you. Forgive me you bitch. I have never felt so much hate and love before in my life in till I killed us. Forgive me Magenta. 


End file.
